Baka Neko
by Revlofantasy
Summary: Baka Neko... Why must you tease me so? Sometimes I think about you so much I don't know whether to kill you... Or kiss you. Shounen ai Oneshot Kyo x Yuki with some Hatsuharu x Yuki


**Title: Baka Neko**

**Summary: Baka Neko… Why must you tease me so? Sometimes I think about you so much I don't know whether to kill you… Or kiss you. Shounen ai One-shot Kyo x Yuki with some Hatsuharu x Yuki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Kyo x Yuki and some Haru x Yuki**

**Warnings: Some fluffy shonen-ai, which is affection between males. I urge you to find something else to read if this type of material offends you. Your first and final warning . **

How did this piece of writing come about…? Well, this was written on a whim basically. I was sitting at my computer on AOL Instant Messenger and no one was talking. I was bored to death and then I started spacing out (laughs) and then this idea came to mind. Why this ended up being a Fruits Basket/Kyo x Yuki fluff fic… Well, I don't know exactly. I've never tried a Furuba fic before so this one may as well be the guinea pig! I'm a wee bit scared that any characters may be OOC… Eeek! OO I hope they're all right! I'm also in the middle of 2 more Zelda fics (Sheik x Link) and a Saiyuki one as well (Gojyo x Hakkai) so watch for those in a couple of weeks! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this one! nn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket. Darn it…

Yuki awoke uneasily, shivering violently as he gathered his composure and sat up in his futon. It had been 4 days since the heater in the Sohma house had decided to stop working, and Shigure was taking so long to get off of his lazy Inu behind and get someone to fix it that the household had piled on the extra quilts and blankets. For Yuki, this did nothing. He cursed the fact that this winter had been bitterly frigid, the snow never ceasing to fall from the sky. And the damn heater just had to blow a fuse in the middle of the week, in the middle of winter, in the middle of this damn unbearable winter. _Just my luck,_ Yuki thought, walking down the hall quietly, his arms wrapped around his slender body, trying to warm himself with some movement. _For all I know, it was probably that damn Cat that did it. He tampered with the stupid heater… Keh…_

That stupid cat… Baka neko.

Yuki stopped in his steps. Nowadays when he thought about or remarked about the zodiac Cat, he got a funny feeling deep inside. It was a twinge he couldn't quite understand. And he was thinking about Kyo a lot lately.

Attraction… 

He cringed at the idea of attraction to the Cat. They were supposed to be enemies, as it was meant thousands of years ago. The conniving Rat wasn't about to let the Cat become his best friend in the world after what he did to him. Lying, deception… "If the Rat and the Cat were to make up," Yuki said aloud softly, staring at the floor. "Then the whole zodiac make up would be---"

"Be ruined."

Yuki felt arms encircle him, a head resting on his shoulders. "Hatsuharu," Yuki said flatly, feeling the Ox smiling. "What are you doing up so late?" Hatsuharu sighed, tracing a hand through Yuki's soft hair. "I heard you wake up," he whispered. "Anything wrong?" Yuki sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. It was happening again. Hatsuharu was trying to get Yuki to cozy up to him, hell, get in bed if he so dare tried. Hatsuharu had always been touchy-feely with the Rat, but only a few weeks ago, the Ox had started to get a bit more daring. Yuki pushed away from his hold, turning to face him. "Haru, stop it," he said, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight from the hallway window. "Just stop all of this will you? Besides, it would never work out. Do you know what Akito would do to us if he found out that two males from the family were cavorting around with each other?" Hatsuharu gave Yuki his signature blank stare. "Hm, do you honestly think that Akito would give a damn?" he demanded, some Black Haru tainting his voice. "He's just worried that the family secret will get out. Nothing more."

Yuki sighed angrily, turning away to head back to his room. He wasn't interested in walking around the house to warm his body anymore. He just needed to get away from the Ox. "Don't do it Yuki." he heard Hatsuharu say after him when he was close to his doorway, making Yuki stop dead in his tracks. The Rat turned to get a glance at Haru. "Don't do it," he repeated, focusing his eyes on Yuki's vibrant orbs that shone in the darkness. The Rat, gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Hatsuharu. "Goodnight," was his simple reply, before he watched the Ox smirk at him and walk back to his own room. Yuki sighed exasperatedly, leaning against the doorframe and sinking down to the floor, rubbing his temples in frustration.

_First the Cat,_ he thought tiredly, _And now the Ox. Damn it all._

The Cat… Kyo.

Yuki started to shiver violently once again, his body heat draining at the thought of the orange-haired boy. His soft, orange hair, his sleek and lithe body, the way his hipbones peeked out from his baggy pants…

The Rat closed his eyes and let out a sound that surprised himself, a murmur that sounded like a soft moan and a sigh of blissful pleasure. All this from thinking about… Kyo. "This can't be happening," Yuki whispered, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees. "I _can't_ have… _feelings _for Kyo…" But it seemed like whenever Yuki's mind would wander, it would always go to the same thing over and over again. Kyo. The Cat. Baka neko. "Baka neko," Yuki whispered, chuckling to himself. "Why must I think of you this way?" He stuffed his hands into his sleeves, trying to gain back some warmth.

Warmth… That was it. Yuki needed warmth. And not just any warmth. He needed Kyo's warmth.

Any other time, Yuki would have loathed himself for thinking of Kyo this way. The scheming Rat and the gullible Cat together, an unlikely pair. But this feeling that Yuki got was something stronger than hate. Something deep down told him that he needed to be with Kyo, and Kyo needed to be with him. Something told him that he was in love with the Cat. And he needed to be with the Cat. Now.

Yuki got up from the floor, rubbing his hands together anxiously and quietly creeping to Kyo's door. He silently turned the knob and entered into the Cat's room, shutting the door as silently as he had come in. He could hear Kyo breathing, softly and evenly. It sent a shudder through Yuki's body, hearing him sound so… so… at peace. Kyo was a totally different person when he wasn't acting unruly or smashing in doors and walls. Ever since Yuki could remember, even when they were younger, Kyo always seemed to have two faces. One that was destructive and hateful, and another that was calm, quiet, and wanted to nap all day without a care in the world. The one Yuki had adored his whole life but was always so frightened to let anyone know about. No feelings could be involved in the rivalry between the Rat and the Cat. Only feud, and that was the way it was supposed to stay. At least on the outside of it all.

The Rat sucked in his breath and crawled on the floor, making his way over to Kyo as quietly as possible. He inched his way over to the futon until his sharp eyes caught sight of the Cat's vibrant orange hair. How Yuki wanted to touch that hair, run his fingers through the strands. He reached out a hand, but then pulled it back hesitantly for fear of waking the sleeping neko. But Yuki wanted to touch Kyo so badly that it almost hurt. Enough to make him shed tears. He gazed longingly at his sleeping figure, admiring him in every way possible. And he was beautiful. Yuki let his fingertips rest on Kyo's blanket, his eyes burning with hot tears, his throat tightening up. How he yearned to touch Kyo. "Kyo," Yuki whispered, choking back sobs. "Ba---Baka neko." It pained him to call him that if he would never be close to him. "Baka…"

Yuki suddenly started when he saw Kyo stir in under the blankets, turning to face the Rat. In a cat-like manner, he slowly opened his eyes and his gaze found Yuki sitting at his side. Kyo almost seemed confused, staring bleary eyed at the Rat. Yuki could have sworn that his heart stopped for split second the moment Kyo's eyes met his. "Yuki?" Kyo asked him, leaning in as if to get a better look at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

What was there to say? Yuki wanted to spill out his feelings that he had kept from the Cat since they were young boys. But he knew that moment had to wait… "I'm… Cold," was all Yuki could sputter out. "Ever since the heater stopped working I've been freezing in my room." Kyo gave Yuki a look for a second before he sat up to focus on the Rat better. "You're cold?" he asked, almost sounding as if he were mocking Yuki. "The Rat is cold and is complaining to me. This is too much." Yuki swallowed hard, fighting back more hot tears and trying to look more angry than torn. "Baka neko," he hissed in a voice mixed with yearning and sorrow. "Just…"

"You want to share my bed, is that it?" Kyo asked, causing Yuki to stop in his words. "Isn't it, nezumi?" The Rat's breath got caught in his throat. Kyo had never called him the name of his zodiac animal before. Ever. But now… Yuki began to choke up. The Cat saw this and reached over and brought Yuki's head to his chest, resting his chin against the Rat's soft strands. Yuki's body filled with a surge of shock and bliss. Kyo was the closest he had ever been to the Rat in his life. All the things Yuki wanted to say to the Cat, all the feelings bottled up inside of him, all his feelings for Kyo, came pouring out at that instance. The Rat grabbed onto Kyo, burying his face into his chest, sobbing into the Cat.

Kyo patted Yuki's head softly. The Rat pulled away from Kyo, a bit stunned by the Cat's strange behavior. Kyo gave him a look as if to say 'Yeah, I knew it too'. So did Kyo have feelings for him then? "K-Kyo," Yuki sniffed. "What…?" Kyo silenced the Rat by planting a kiss on Yuki's lips, startling him greatly. Kyo pulled away, smiling at Yuki. "And so the story goes," he said softly. "The Cat hates the Rat for what did to him. But you know… Things change over time. Don't they Yuki?" Thoughts raced through Yuki's head. Hatsuharu had told him not to do it, Yuki himself has said that Akito wouldn't approve. But now, he didn't care anymore. Yuki didn't care. He just needed to be with his Baka Neko. Kyo ran a hand through Yuki's hair, smiling at him.

Yuki nodded weakly before throwing himself onto Kyo, catching him in a kiss.

My goodness, there you have it! I was very, very jumpy while writing this. I kept thinking, "This is going to come out OC, this is going to come out OC, this is going to come out OC!" I do hope that it wasn't TOO OC or anyone was OOC… Especially Kyo. I would never had thought to make him so sweet and whatnot but that's just how he turned out in this. Reviewing is greatly appreciated. As I stated in the beginning of this fic, I'm currently working on a Saiyuki and 2 more Zelda stories. Well that load has gotten heavier as I have gotten inspiration to write a few song fics… Those will probably be up before the Zelda and Saiyuki ones so be on the lookout for those! See you all next fic!

Revlofantasy


End file.
